


车【赫海】苦——KTV 02

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 心生 EROS with concupiscence [8]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 堵塞





	车【赫海】苦——KTV 02

**Author's Note:**

> 【银始海】宿舍（骚）那篇车的后续  
> 三部曲之二
> 
> 写的很早 篇幅较长 夹叙夹议
> 
> 当情色伦理看吧

02【赫海】苦 堵塞

 

 

几个星期前，屋子里这额外的室友还未回来，没有太多的话穿梭在宿舍的二人之间，也不用谁刻意招惹，得空便疯狂作乱，是只当彼此是不具思考能力的动物，随时抓紧时间来交配般急切。是真地再无更好地方式来交流，将自己的恳切和犹疑将彼此说明展示。肉体上全是彼此缠斗后的咬痕磨迹，浓精过渡到水精，次次都颤抖着交给了对方，数滩都进入那洞穴又缓流出来成为泉溪，堵满了涨撑了无力了，洞中溪水似乎依旧不灭。衣裤床单换得更勤，颇为拥挤的宿舍随处都留下了淫迹。  
大概顺了那开头的效应，暂时也难见他路可行。——两人的首次是发生在李赫宰撞破李东海跟崔始源摇荡淫唱在床上之后，确是弄拙成巧又不可谓不惨痛。那日凌晨的败露被缓柔地惩办，穴下的松软最后都颤到瘫软，两条阴茎都摇荡得绵柔，肢体相互间趴俯，皮肉在一处粘腻。李东海再醒来已经又是夜晚，他寒噤地在李赫宰的床上颤抖，试图起身去寻找这终于相互交付的爱人。坐起的动作已经相当艰难，呆等了许久，泉眼跟脸目都湿润着，底下是他求对方不做清洗的精水，上方是逐渐流动散开的泪珠。他喜欢的人，这此前此后都让他无可奈何的人，当晚又留宿于外并未归来，在前日享用过他之后，在终于融为一体其后。  
眼泪安静地淌了一会，空凉的暗色里突兀地发散出一声笑，掺在苦泪里——真的以为所谓的意外惊喜发生，就能扭转乾坤吗，李赫宰根本就不是那样的人。男孩挪起步子去开了灯，光下裸身站着在检视和嫌弃自己的可怜，回身之后才发现，昨日同他人厮磨其上的床铺已被掀翻抛掷，包含着被褥枕头、深色的床单跟浅色的床帘都已全体消失，仅剩下铁架的床板跟不厚的垫子，上面力透纸背地还团着两点白，硬邦邦地逐渐在日后泛黄。证据一样提醒两人，没法假装那漫长的一个夜日无所发生。  
李东海不会知道的，终于弄清了这场单方面冷战的原因让李赫宰心里长久堵塞着的气闷松懈了畅通，即使这重归于好的方式过于地极端。性事的一时畅爽和爱意的不可忽视再为他平添上一团更大的浊雾，拥塞在身体的每一处，无法出口，通道难寻。此后这浑浊又更被添了一把酸的滋味——他觉察到身边的男孩变得很乖：发烧了让他喝苦的药不用再哄，劝他加衣听话地会立马穿上，带东西给他吃也不再挑食，惯常地揉他头发的时候还会抿着笑来回蹭自己的手；下了课也要追到自己的教室来，又不怎么说话，脸上挂着笑容就跟在身后。不用李赫宰多费力理解：这姿态分明就是害怕被抛弃的宠物了。  
大概李东海是诧异又欣喜的，这别样的和好以后李赫宰表现得那场捉奸从未发生一样，似乎别无发作。不仅是日常里同此前无所区别，交往更是比往日还不避嫌：人后衣食本来也不分，人前搂抱拉手更加无谓。有夜晚月下并行，走没几步就被他拽住了，盖上了帽兜当着街面，两副软而湿烫的舌就搅缠到了一起。又或许此前就已经是超乎寻常的交好，外人欣赏的总是这样一幅非同一般且难以理解的兄友弟恭图景。  
然而一旦夜幕四合二人回到了晚间，李东海就明白自己想得还是过于平顺简单了。两人间连床铺都只剩一张，李赫宰自然还是要睡他的，更不予他准备的机会了：下课或者运动回来发现男孩不在，习惯地四处寻找了，轻车熟路地从过道尽头的阳台或洗衣房里把人弩回来扔回床上；或而在他晚间冲凉的时候裸着身体径自挤进浴室来贴紧；寝室里看书自习到疲倦处，抬首望一望独自苦思的人，歪头起身便从后方将他围困，等李东海疑惑地转头把脸朝向他，便把伺机的嘴唇上凑；晚间对坐，看这男孩晚饭和夜宵都固执地要等待自己一同，却在吞咽的时候唯唯诺诺不敢抬头来把视线牵连，李赫宰腹间一痒，扔下筷子把人直接抱起就脱他松垮的睡裤。情境场面无法全数描绘，总在李东海措手不及中从半推半即刻过渡到顺从主动。他心里实在也是高兴的。  
只是即使情感的舒展跟身体的攀附都到达了愉快的峰顶，肉体却好像几近干枯了，两根受了风霜的老藤交缠到一处。李赫宰保持着高频入体抽送的时候前胸向下压着他，总不带表情地抚开他湿粘的额发、垂目深望看他的脸。待男孩鼓起勇气来抬眼直视，只见暗光下这唯一的明亮里，闪着那么多审视的光色。李东海起初以为那只是事发不久被滞留下来的震荡难平。但此后太多次还是如此——李赫宰在酣畅的性事里，常常抽身于外潜伏成旁观者一样地打量他，出声的时候不是耳鬓厮磨的密语、零碎询问的尽是他没有参与过的那些污秽的曾经，话间带着调笑或者厌恨，下身却毫不省力地做功，手跟唇的抚慰更不停息，一副不想折磨、要满足他到底的样子。再加他本来机敏，快速辨清记忆了李东海身体悦动的所在，几乎次次都搅得他自发释出肠液来把高潮推进，不用多久就没出息地喷泄在男人的胸前腹下。痛快跟难堪滚成一团，李东海反而不知是该投入或是游离，更要抽空抵御着不喊出声音，穴跟心都酸疼，全然没有性的那种简单的欢愉，但是好像又有些乐此不疲。  
他迈着谨慎的步伐在学校的走道里同他并排缓行，本来还在悄然瞟视李赫宰的表情，想判别确定对方的情绪，未几也只能眉间下皱埋头把步子压低。这此刻堵在他穴眼里的肛塞其实不大，半透明的浅粉色，玻璃质地，光滑无颗粒，末端稍大，堵住了不会滑入，尾部多嵌了一朵绒团。整根同吸纳它的人一般粉嫩晶莹。  
此前在浴室内，两人匆忙地洗尽了身体整理了皮囊，李赫宰找了衣服来给男孩套上，肥大的五分外裤搭松和的短袖，此外再罩上一件他宽大的象牙色风衣。  
一切准备似乎都宽松，除了身体自己。站着的时候还未觉，走动起来，那东西就在李东海后庭里蹭动，正好随着步伐戳弄着浅缘的敏感阵阵惊惶地颤，步履不停下来的话，这颤抖就自发地叠加，直磨到麻痹了，前端也开始晃。他拽着了男人的手走了不远，就扣紧了指缝停了脚步。李赫宰自然一路观察着他的反应，看他难耐得眉头都皱着抖，脸朝着自己眼里晃水，膝盖时而蹭上来往大腿内侧摩。心里痒而温痛。拉他到怀里，当着夏日十一点前还颇为热闹的校园，抱紧了，手伸到外套里揉抚他的腰臀。男孩在他怀抱里歪头看他脸上浅淡有笑，爽而不得的忍耐力就又强盛了几分。  
而到了学校对面的KTV，李东海就实在难以坐住了，腰背驼着伏进膨软的沙发里，锥头在往肉里搓动，括约肌肉一紧张，穴的壁把这东西的轮廓体察得清晰；他喘着气换了姿势想聚起力来不让尾骨同椅面接触，却又戳中了肿起来的阴茎头部；后部排异感也更加重，他在蓬软里翻腾蠕挪了几下，沙发上凸起来的软皮再擦上会阴：酸辣麻爽混在一坛，他扭腰的力气都被泻下了，腹肌更绷不紧，这就全然无力了向着身旁的人倒去。李赫宰用肩膀撑住了他的头，扶好了，嘴巴吻到了他细软的耳骨，“不行就算了”。就说了他实在没有个真的虐待凌辱的姿态和狠劲，就是这沾了温柔合着戾气的姿态，如同毒药里牵出的绳，把李东海都快绞死了，他也不知求救。  
他也还不答。心里咕噜冒水，体下火辣的滚流蒸腾，整个人都像摇晃过的汽水将要爆炸。歪起了一半屁股靠住了他，痛楚也还能缓和了些，却听一旁的女人们厉声地笑闹，“你们俩怎么这么好啊，分都分不开的。”不查间这包房里的人已经多了，连同礼物，空间已经颇为满当，人群聚拢起来自发地在真情或假意地嬉笑。  
难受的男孩刚想把自己从他肩窝里移挪，却听到李赫宰笃定的声音扬在闷重的室内空气里，“你第一天知道我们俩好啊”。专属他的那种清淡的、不想摆谱也谢绝对话的语气，还带一点暖味的自我调侃。李东海要是完全清醒的话，其实也能听出得意来。  
聚会上的人渐多，大家点上歌便开始玩闹游戏，李赫宰又向他确认了一遍状况，虽然依旧缺少明确的回应，也还是自作主张地把男生拖抱着塞进身前的地毯上，调整到侧腿盘坐着，大腿便在他身侧夹紧。看对方的脸色男人心里已经开始冒烟了，正盘算思索放弃的时机，哄闹不停的场合里那头的骰子已经摇上了。  
地上的李东海几乎是无力管束形象和所谓的不良影响了，从低位上把手抬高了，跟头一起伏在他紧束自己的膝盖上。喧吵的音乐和人声里，他感觉得到那椎体在往深处钻动，玻璃的寒气顺着血液向百骸传送，指头都凉噤；室内空调的微风透过宽松的薄棉裤角，似乎窜到了穴口。他猜是不是绒毛也被吹起来拂动了自己，因为下体跟心口又都强力地痒了起来。  
的确是很想被玩弄，却更想念自己正趴抚在上的这个人。恰好又是他想要实践的情趣，现下不过在他腿间静待着时间，畅快之前的折磨即使漫长，也劝慰着自己应当满足了。  
这般松缓了心情和肉骨，后庭竟然逐渐就适应了起来，面上脖间也由苍白转亮红，反而被李赫宰读出了情色的热血在流动。他垂眸望向身前的人弓曲的腰背，倚靠在自己腿上的肘骨锐凸，衣料以外的一个尖。这样净瘦的人，骨若藏刺，难以拥有。他燥热的手指举到了他头后，伸直了又蜷曲着收回了，想要细抚的动作摇摆着犹豫了再放弃。  
海是真的喜欢这些的吧。  
一如他设想的他的过去，对应着他此番的刻意引诱，逼迫他展露出曾经。  
在他人的吵嚷和笑闹中间趴了好一会，身体其他部位的体感逐步回流，李东海伸手往身后抠挠了一下，触到了后背才明白那番无端的瘙痒，是身后人半立起来的东西一跃一收地，正打在自己脊梁骨上。他瞠目低头，清白的脸藏进垂重的半长头发间，也轻笑着好奇，李赫宰在这大庭广众里夹带上情欲的脸该是什么模样。未能转脸已听四周一阵哄笑，身后的支撑力便猛然地被撤离。他半条手臂滑落无依、体下由此又更戳痛。是那些无聊又趣闹的游戏抽中了他做惩罚的对象，李东海注意到已经行到前方的男人神色悠然含笑，这些不过是他得心应手又嗤之以鼻的某种交际。顺着那模式化的笑颜，对面一众人中也站起一个身姿娇小的女人，裹在她身上的黄色紧身连衣裙，欢喜地也在招展发颤。忍受着钝痛磨痒的李东海鼻间喷出细烫的气流，暗自在讥笑这女人脸上生发的光晕。也就如此地，高挑着鄙夷不屑的浓眉，紧搅着深藏于体内的冰柱，直望到他喜欢的男人，扶起了她的脸，紧贴着吻了上去。  
起先那女人羞涩的样子像是要躲避的，李赫宰未加表情地干咳了一声叹口气，上前凑到她耳边低声同她讲了些什么，离远时她已然烂颤起来举拳捶到他肩头，女人的手被李赫宰轻巧地挑了挑，她再一仰头，四瓣唇就撞到了一起，他勾开来，入口舔舐间，众人都看见了两人嘴边露出来的两条交缠的舌体。  
哄堂的叫好声是齐奏的雷暴，东海心里仿佛被平滑地一戳又好像是粗糙地一磨，颤动中身体不自觉地用力，已把塞子攥得更紧，自己的前端莫名其妙地就硬起来，竖立在裤裆里。这下不用再猜测李赫宰的意图了，在明白自己心意之后又还给自己呈现了一场携带着观众的现场直播。  
李赫宰亲了几秒完成了任务，腾挪回来还一样撑在他身后，李东海手臂却千斤重，不能抬了。


End file.
